121262-a-message-to-carbine-and-its-gamers
Content ---- To you and your friends, welcome or welcome back! There were certain changes made due to player feedback, but I think Carbine actually did the best thing possible here. Don't nerf your content, introduce another tier of content for trading. Everyone gets more content, no one loses what they had before, the challenge remains but people can determine what they feel like tackling from day to day. It works pretty well. Veteran shiphands are upcoming and should get a lot more solo players into the instance game and possibly even the queues, we're getting a new 5 man dungeon at the beginning and a new one at the end bookending the current dungeons with training and challenge. I think it's the best way forward. It doesn't patronize the playerbase, but it gives them more to do at more levels of involvement. | |} ---- ---- Just post in the bottom of the thread you want to delete that you'd like it removed. The mods will get to it fairly quickly on most occasions. | |} ---- ---- ---- Just one question. Does this mean you will have the same raid with 2 different difficulties? | |} ---- No, they are not going to pull a WoW, Raids work mor elike early wow progression You start off your experience in veteran shiphands (optional) come drop 4, then Adventures, then 5 man dungeons, then 20 man Genetic archives, then 20 man datascape and/or the upcoming 1 boss raid, Augmentors 20 | |} ---- Not that I'm aware of. The only "doubled" content is the stuff that you encounter while leveling. All the stuff you hit pre-50 has a post-50 veteran version for the most part. I haven't heard much to suggest GA is a monstrous step above the veteran dungeons in difficulty. Player feedback seems more focused on an argument about the need and nature of attunement that precedes it. | |} ---- ---- No I'm Not. Lol. I should have been clear, Im sorry. I am a fan of his you tube channel is all. Also, thanks for all the warm welcomes! | |} ---- ---- ---- I would love it if this game had a 10 player/20 player version of every raid. You can even keep the same difficulty for both. | |} ---- I don't know about 10man raids. Granted, it does seem to work in World of Warcraft, as the majority of people love it. And I believe it brings it's own form of increased difficulty in that there's less room for errors. The DS40 -> DS20 change makes a lot of sense. We have a small user base, and roster boss is a pain to deal with. And even simply managing 40 people in a raid is a mind-wrecking task. I struggled at AQ40 to get it organised, and doing it again for Datascape, well it's not one of the things I'm looking forward to. | |} ---- Yeah players are only good to describe their experience in a game, not design it. | |} ---- I mention the 10 player/20 player idea simply because the most cherished raiding memories I have are from the days I was raiding Karazahn. We had a nice group that got along very well. But then we'd have to get more people for a later 25 man raid and then have to drop some after the 25 man raid was over with. The number of people on the team bouncing back and forth between raids seemed silly. | |} ---- have you done raids yet? probally not DS the change from 40 to 20 man is insane and increases the difficulty for some fights however giving the raid a 10 man version would be a total joke. lets go over system daemons 2 bosses cant be cleaved need to be interrupted every 14 seconds = 2 tanks 2 healers 2 interrupters...now the 2 rooms downstairs 2 for each...you understand this logic? one of the mechanics of this fight would be a total joke and not worth the effort! and also system daemons casts something called purge that spreads if you hit someone with it in 40 man this can get insane and is a reason to wipe in 20 man this is still a tough mechanic...in 10 man..wait you can spread purge :D? gloomclaw is the same aswell as maelstrom. the elemental pairs would be a total joke and also not even close to be a boss fight. avatus is simply impossible with 10 man. GA has some fights that would also be a joke like kuralak or prototypes...not even thinking about ohmna or convergence clear no to 10 man lfr and flex raiding! | |} ---- ---- ---- Hey, I wouldn't doubt getting a player from WoW to drop it for Wildstar. That's how I got here. :D My subscription in WoW was unbroken since launch and I still have tremendous respect for both WoW and Blizzard. Finally stopped my sub to play Wildstar after getting an open beta invitation. If there's anything Carbine can learn from, these are the things I know have attracted larger numbers of players: -The open beta invitations. That's why I'm here. I'd never even contacted Carbine and I have no idea where the invitation came from, but I gave it a whirl. Giving out free trials is essential. I'm not sure they'll do that until they've overhauled PVP, but a mass-trial is almost essential, I think. -Box price drop. Everyone targets the subscription, but as you rightly note, the subscription's not that much money. The box is. Dropping the box price from 60 to 40 dollars made buying into the game a lot more palatable for people. Games like EVE charge five dollars to set up the account and don't cover the first month's sub, making the initial price for someone who wasn't sent a PLEX (the EVE father of CREDD) 20 dollars. That was about the price of the game over Christmas, when it receiveda significant population boost. Leave the sub, that's what keeps us all equally invested in development (even the CREDD users are directly bought in). If you want to make the game easier to get into for new players, the box price is a more significant barrier for entry. -Information. I know people have thrown fits about information we've gotten and been twisted up about small details sometimes, but Drop 4 is drawing old players back into the game even before release. Why? Because Carbine finally got into some details about what's in it. Shiphands awarding Renown even while soloing. The new itemization making it easier to get a direct upgrade. The new shiphand and dungeons. People are so excited about these that they're literally kickstarting their subs before the content even gets here. I think they're moving in the right direction by having Timetravel write up a good summary of where the scene is going in the next drop and beyond. If it's popular, they can literally count on a steady stream of good PR from players just anticipating the advances. If players don't like the coming changes, knowing now means they still have time where they can shift gears somewhat and take that feedback into account. Either way, it helps them to keep us in the loop, flametrolls be damned. | |} ---- because it basically is a waste of development time changing mechanics completely is as if you would create a new boss. 20 man is a good number that scales really well with the mechanics of wildstar namely telegraphs and interrupting you can still wipe and have fun without having the feeling that it is easy. i know you will probally now come with dungeons...dungeons are tuned for 5 people the fights are good for that amount. what can be done in 10 man mechanically? you might only have 2 tanks and maybe 3 healers -> tank switch and raidwide dmg you have 5 dps -> not really that much space to put them except on the boss. what would fall off? 2 boss mechanics. extra rooms with there own mechanics. spread mechanics (purge for example) adds + dps check wouldnt work at all. (without making one of these a total joke) 10 mans are not made for wildstar they can be fun sure but mostly it would only be for encounters with 1 boss and no extras. example: wows current raid has an encounter with 2 bosses...they both are a joke if you go 10 man. however if you do it in there mythic (20 man) difficulty they get a lot harder cuz it just scales better there is a reason why blizzard decided to only make the hardest difficulty for 20 man ;) | |} ----